It is conventional to form a through hole in a beam of a building structure to let pipes and wires to pass through the beam. In such cases, the flexural strength of the beam decreases because of the through hole. To prevent this decrease in the flexural strength of the beam, a beam reinforcing metallic material is connected to the beam, reinforcing the same.
As such a beam reinforcing metallic material, for example, there is a beam reinforcing metallic material that is a ring-shaped member connected to a through hole formed on a beam. (Patent Document 1 for example).